


Lovebird

by Monica89555



Category: Henry Stickmin - Fandom, Henry Stickmin Collection
Genre: Dmitri Petrov - Freeform, Fantasy, Galetrov, Gay, Griffin - Freeform, Hubert Galeforce - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, dragon - Freeform, mythical creatures, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica89555/pseuds/Monica89555
Summary: Dmitri Petrov, a prince of a shared kingdom, is facing his inner turmoils of his self-hatred towards his inner biphobia. He loves Hubert, another prince who shares the very same kingdom, but hates to admit it. Watch as the realization of love strikes him in this endless array of song.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Petrov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Despite the Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on iPad so I apologize if there are any typos or mistakes. 
> 
> This is a prince AU for Galetrov (Hubert Galeforce and Dmitri Petrov), where they’re royals and heirs to the throne. These characters are not mine. They belong to PuffballsUnited and are apart of the Henry Stickmin Collection. This is an AU and none of this is actually canon. It was just a thought I had one day.
> 
> Hubert is a Trans male in this AU and gay. Dmitri is bisexual but hates the fact he is bisexual (inner biphobia). Their parents share the kingdom and are powerful allies. They united their kingdoms together which allows the two princes to spend time together.
> 
> This story is just a collection of random moments I thought of. There is no distinct connection to the chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri, entranced by the singing beauty that was the soft masculine voice, made his way towards the crooning angel. His steps were silent against the grass once he stepped off of the path, the grass a perfect shade of green and seemed t have been tended to recently. It was newly mowed and trimmed, the blades of grass outlining the hedges in their protective embrace.

The sky shone with the colors of magenta and violet, intermingling with each other like partners in a ballet. Amber coloration stretched a thin line across the horizon of the evening sky, mixing itself with its partner Pink. The four colors, each partners to each other, created the late evening, the cool breeze a result from the time of day.

Prince Petrov strode along the stone pathways, each step as lengthy and steady as the last. His mahogany hair was tousled by the chilling breeze that struck his muscular and lanky form. His cape snapped behind him majestically, the blue gradience of his cape shimmered from the brisk pace of his strides. His cravat of ocean-blue was situated between his epaulettes, the frills along the outer rims of the shoulder wear continuing to sway back and forth from his pace. Dark blue swirls decorated the fabric of his epaulettes, dotted splotches of the same color adding extra detail to the expertly sewn fabric that was his royal attire. 

Dmitri’s cape continued to sway behind him, falling just at the back of his knees. Each time his cape swished, the dragon emblem appeared as though it were flying, the alluring sapphire wings complementing the gradience of shades. 

The prince fixed his cravat so that it was situated more directly over the golden buttons that held his azure clothing together. 

He smiled faintly to himself as he peered over to his left shoulder, where a small chocolate-colored dragon resided, the color of the tiny creature a few shades lighter than the prince’s hair. A lighter milk chocolate coloration stretched across Ivan’s underbelly and down the bottom of his tail to his tip, also decorating the leathery but small wings of the creature. He was batting lightly at the cravat Dmitri wore, his tiny paw tipped with milk chocolate also pressing against the red and gold emblem sewn into the clothing at Prince Petrov’s left pectoral.

“Do you like it?” The prince asked, his tone soft towards the dragon. He had four beasts- Igor, Isadora, Ivan, Ivana. He loved them dearly, for they understood him and were there with him through thick and thin. “I just had it made for me.”

The tiny creature warbled in response, the sound quiet and innocent to mark the age of the tiny whelpling. He flapped his brown wings in joyful bliss, his tiny paw trying its best to appear threatening to the in animated object that was Prince Petrov’s neckwear.

Dmitri made his way to the familiar garden that the kingdom possessed, shared by his parents and Prince Galeforce’s parents. They were both in line for the throne if anything were to happen, and even though Hubert seemed so carefree about it all, Dmitri was stressed about it. His muscles would tense every time his parents mentioned lessons in proper mannerisms. 

He stood at the base of the fountain at the center of the garden, protected by perfectly trimmed hedges that spiraled in a maze speckled with flowers of many kinds. The flowers were strewn effortlessly over the grounds, each color of the rainbow present and much more, the scene truly breathtaking.

Dmitri stares into the magenta water of the fountain that reflected the late evening sky that was starting to be speckled by silver stars that created linings along the already magnificent view. He sighed softly to himself and only smiled to himself when Ivan lightly nuzzled the side of his cheek, snapping himself out of his thought process.

He had nothing to worry about. He wouldn’t be alone. He had Prince Galeforce at his side and, together, they would rule the kingdom in their parents’ stead.

“I’m amazing.” Dmitri found himself saying, swallowing down his despondency and stressful negativity so that his boastful pride could show. “I have nothing to worry about. Nothing bad ever happens to the Petrovs!”

Ivan warbled in response, the sound small and insignificant compared to the other dragons of Dmitri’s as they were in their adolescent years. 

Dmitri inclined his head faintly in his pride. His hand lifted to the peach fuzz growing around his lips and along his chin, the small strands of hair barely noticeable unless one were to move close to his face. Of course, the prince wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen.

Only one person was allowed to have that privilege.

Prince Petrov’s cheeks lightly flushed but he swallowed down that emotion upon noticing it in his imperfect reflection in the fountain. No. He wasn’t allowed to show such a sign- such a vulnerable sign. His heart fluttered and he swallowed roughly again, his deep brown eyes tightly closing to deny his flustered appearance. He didn’t know why he felt such a way, let alone for someone so specific, but he knew he mustn’t let it show.

Instead of Ivan snapping him out of his toxic mentality, the sweet sound of singing, a croon as it were. It was soft and beautiful, each lyric sung in such a manner that it captivated the young prince in its trance. 

“ _Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help falling in love with you._“

Dmitri, entranced by the singing beauty that was the soft masculine voice, made his way towards the crooning angel. His steps were silent against the grass once he stepped off of the path, the grass a perfect shade of green and seemed t have been tended to recently. It was newly mowed and trimmed, the blades of grass outlining the hedges in their protective embrace. 

“ _Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea..._”

Prince Petrov peeked out from behind a tree dotted with red apples grown to perfection. His eyes of sepia trailed towards the masculine figure sitting with his back pressed against the trunk of the tree. His clothing was not as extravagant and pronounced as his own clothing. The black and red coloration of the other prince’s clothing complemented each other from the red armbands to his darker crimson boots. His sword was in its red sheath, propped against the side of the tree peacefully, the blue sapphire at its hilt reflecting endless arrays of captivating magenta from the sky.

“ _Darling, so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be._”

The man was singing the sweet melody that rang in Dmitri’s ears like a beautiful little bird. It was soothing, each lyric ringing off of Prince Galeforce’s tongue with such grace that it stunned Dmitri to silence. Ivan was perched on the young prince’s shoulder, silenced by the singing as though also captivated in its charm.

“ _Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too._“

Hubert Galeforce, a man Dmitri found endearing but would never admit to it, sat there at the base of the tree situated between two large roots. The roots curled around him and stretched across the ground like snakes, acting as minor protection from the chill in the air. He was holding up a tiny gray-colored griffin, the size of Treble about the same as Ivan but a bit bigger. His gray feathers were ruffled slightly and his yellow beak clicked together.

“ _For I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you._”

The way Hubert swayed Treble side to side in the air like a father to a child, his hands lightly propping the griffin up beneath his front legs, was sweet to witness. No more lyrics spilled out of the young prince’s mouth, now reduced to humming as the man rested Treble on his lap. 

Ivan cooed towards the familiar faces of Treble and Hubert, quickly hopping off of Dmitri’s shoulder with a soft thud against the ground. He stumbled forward at first from the drop and allowed his tiny paws to carry him across the grass.

“Ivan!” Dmitri whispered frantically, feeling his heart lurch from Ivan’s abrupt bolt towards the human and beast duo. “Come back!”

Ivan didn’t listen. The chocolate-colored dragon stumbled over the roots and climbed onto Hubert’s lap, perking towards the prince’s laughter when Treble was abruptly pushed aside onto his other knee.

“Oh! Hello there, Ivan. Is Dmitri around?” The second prince asked with amusement flickering in his sapphire-blue eyes. He watched as Ivan batted at the pendant created by rich amethysts in the form of a flower with many petals, a center ruby chiseled into a heart at its core.

Dmitri, rather hesitantly, stepped out from behind the tree with a small, unconfident step. He was normally so confident and stylish in his own regards and in his own mindset, but whenever he was even remotely close to Hubert, he felt small and insignificant. He always fixed his dark brown hair to settle any uneven strands to look presentable and his hands tidied up his cravat that had a red gemstone at its center that complemented the blue. When he finally stepped out, Hubert greeted him with a friendly and charming smile in such a heartwarming expression that made Dmitri’s heart flutter.

“There you are! What were you doing behind there?” Hubert laughed, the sound soft and not at all forced. When Dmitri walked closer, the other prince scooted slightly to the side to give Dmitri more room beside him. When Prince Petrov seemed unsure of what to do, Prince Galeforce patted beside him against the cool grass. Ivan and Treble were perched on Hubert’s knees, Treble on his left and Ivan on his right. The dragon was still messing with the pendant dangling from the prince’s neck.

Dmitri hesitated for a moment before settling beside the other prince. He fixed his cape so he wasn’t sitting on it, allowing it to sprawl out behind him as he leaned against the tree. He watched Hubert lightly scratch Ivan beneath the chin, only to laugh when Treble got jealous and wanted scratches too. Of course, he used his other hand to scratch Treble beneath his furry chin.

“Your... singing was beautiful.” Dmitri found himself quietly sputtering, trying his best not to stutter. He spoke slow, knowing that stuttering as a higher up in the hierarchy was frowned upon. 

“Oh, you heard that?” Hubert asked with incredulity. He blinked his eyes towards the other prince, imprisoning him in his sapphire-colored gaze. “You... thought it was beautiful?“

“As beautiful as the person that sang the song.” Dmitri quietly whispered under his breath, stunning Hubert into silence. 

The two princes sat there beneath the apple tree in utter silence, but it was not that awkward silence people dreaded. It was a comforting silence, a soft sense of understanding of truth and beauty in whatever moment they were sharing. 

“Nobody’s ever told me that before.” Hubert finally said after a moment, his eyes softening towards the two creatures sprawled out over his lap in delicate slumber. “It felt nice...”

“More people should tell you that.” Dmitri managed to say, daring to scoot closer. He moved close enough so that their shoulders barely touched, their arms pressed gently against each other. It sent chills up Prince Petrov’s spine like little tiny feet that crawled up his skin.

“I think you’re beautiful, too.” Hubert finally murmured, the voice of his as delicate as his singing voice when he was singing, presumably, a love song. 

Dmitri’s cheeks flushed and his heart felt as though it leapt out of his chest from the simple comment. He lightly tugged at the corner of his blue cloak and watched as Hubert subtly shivered from the cold in the air. He wasn’t able to speak to Prince Galeforce due to the comment catching him by surprise. Instead, he just gently unclipped his cape from around himself, detaching it from his shirt to gently wrap it around Hubert instead like a blanket. When Hubert appeared mildly surprised but not against the gesture, Dmitri mustered up a smile.

Hubert pulled the cloak close to him and took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring in the slightest. The material was soft, as was the gradience in blues that made up the fabric, and it smelled like Dmitri. It smelled faintly of alcohol, not enough to be pungent or make Hubert hate the smell, but enough to remind him of Dmitri and the warmth the man probably would have to offer. 

Hubert glanced towards Prince Petrov, his blue eyes softening towards his muscular frame that no longer possessed the cape. He was faintly shivering but tried to hide it and not make it known, but when Hubert gently took his hand into his own with his fingers intertwining with his, Dmitri perked. Hubert pulled him closer and smiled when the other prince didn’t pull away despite his eyes widening in both realization and fear. 

Before Dmitri knew it, Hubert had wrapped the cape around them both so that the chill of the air couldn’t get to them. The wind couldn’t surpass their body heat mixing together and the cape acting as an insulator to preserve such a precious substance.

At that moment, with Dmitri’s cheeks flushing a deep crimson, he knew he loved this man, and he couldn’t help it.


	2. As Red as His Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot have a song without the value of life. With each string and each note, the song conveyed a message in each upbeat or solemn melody. Without life, a song was nothing. There would be no passion within each lyrical phrase- no passion in each plucked string. Without passion- without life- a song was just a jumble of words clumsily sewn together with the stitches coming undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on iPad so forgive any typos please! Thanks!
> 
> This is an AU where Hubert Galeforce and Dmitri Petrov are princes.
> 
> Characters by PuffballsUnited
> 
> Certain headcanons created by my two friends: Just Existing and Trashcat. They gave me permission to use certain canons from their own universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The golden orb of the sun hung low in the sky, illuminating the kingdom grounds below in an array of magnificent light of orange and amber. Light stretched across the deep blue skies and poked holes through canopies of trees, speckling the ground beneath the branches with the warmth so many wanted to capture. 

Hubert was sitting peacefully on the edge of the fountain, it’s grand stature causing the prince to be imprisoned in admiration. It stood tall with chiseled quartz sculpted to perfection, where at the top of its grand head, water spouted from its opening. The light shimmered and flowed swiftly in an arch of blue and reflected gold, the amber absolutely captivating. 

Prince Galeforce was humming a sweet melody of a song he dearly liked- a song he sang in yearly longing for the day to eventually arrive. He hummed a song of quiet mourning to his partner in song, of a man he wanted but couldn’t get. A man he believed wouldn’t dare sing the same melody with him when their lips were to touch. In that silent song, their hearts were to dance to the beat of their breaths, the steadiness and unsteadiness and more rapid tempos a guide for their fluttering hearts that were to sprout wings.

He was not a lucky man.

Hubert had lost someone not too long ago and that necklace hung from his neck, just over where his heart would be. He remembered the times their lips would touch and it felt like they were the only two in the entire world, dancing to an invisible melody of hands caressing the other in contented longing. They would hold each other close, not having to say a word because what was so beautiful about music was that it conveyed a message with the orchestra. The band. The instruments that played. Some held words, such as the song Hubert hummed, while others only had the orchestrated performance that was just as beautiful. 

And in those moments, the orchestra would play in Hubert’s mind, causing him to focus on the man he had loved that allowed him to formulate the sound of song.

Now that man was gone. His partner, the one who was apart of his duet, was no longer with him. That man’s voice had been silenced, and Hubert had been unable to truly recover from his orchestrated participant’s loss of life.

You cannot have a song without the value of life. With each string and each note, the song conveyed a message in each upbeat or solemn melody. Without life, a song was nothing. There would be no passion within each lyrical phrase- no passion in each plucked string. Without passion- without life- a song was just a jumble of words clumsily sewn together with the stitches coming undone.

And despite that, Hubert hummed the melody of a song he sang when he mourned the loss of his beloved. But now, it held a new meaning. A meaning of new hope and new want; a potential new partner who may teach Prince Galeforce how to properly sing once more.

Hubert rested his sword along his lap, taken from the red sheath it was normally residing within. The blade was a charming red, the ruby coloration reflecting Hubert’s face within its crafted blade decorated in inscriptions. He ran his thumb along the strong surface of his trusty sword, his sapphire-blue eyes a surprising complementary color towards the crimson of his sword.

The blade was clean despite the vermillion coloration the blade shared with the ruby attached to his amethyst necklace. His reflection stared back at him and despite the bittersweet smile that creased his expression, his eyes held an unforgivable sadness and anger towards himself. 

He hasn’t been able to save his dearly beloved- the man he sang harmonies with in crooning voices. He was supposed to be that crutch, that person Jack was allowed to lean on for support. 

And yet, it was upsetting with how quickly a deafening sound was able to snuff out his little lovebird.

“I miss you, Jack.” Hubert murmured to himself, his voice full of mournful sorrow as it interrupted his hums. He fidgeted with the pendant that dangled from his neck, the amethyst material reflecting warm light from the fading sun above. 

“I wish I could’ve helped you.” He murmured softly.

He was talking to no one in particular, his eyes merely fixating on the reflection of himself in his weapon. His face was round with youthful recognition but he could’ve sworn that his expression was etched with stress that clouded his vision. 

The sound of a gunshot rang through his ears, tearing him from his sorrow-filled world within his mind of deathly music. He was on his feet in an instant, his sword brandished at his side with the light glinting off its surface.

The sound of the shot rang endlessly in Hubert’s mind, the sense of familiarity caused his heart to ache tremendously. With his unoccupied hand, he fingered the pendant that hung from his throat in quiet realization. His body was trembling but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. The garden was silent- too silent- and the shadows of early night stretched across the garden in entropy. Shadows danced along the walls and vegetation like little hands grabbing at leaves and branches, threatening to swallow them whole with their embrace.

Prince Galeforce hurried forward with his feet sweeping over the paved ground once she reached the stone path. His cocoa-colored hair was tousled by the chilly wind, a familiar feeling when he came out this late for the quietness of the royal garden. 

He stalked forward, his sword’s sheath held by the belt over his waist and along his hip, the shell holding nothing but air. His grip on his weapon’s hilt tightened undeniably with anxiety. He halted in his strides when the quiet sound of a voice rang in his ear, sending a pang in his heart in heart wrenching realization.

“Can’t... I can’t...” The voice whispered, the sound of a dying man present. “Hu..bert...”

Hubert felt his feet carry him across the paved pathways, the path undisturbed by thundering feet as of recently. It was quiet, save for the pained breaths of someone struggling to keep a steady pace in his tone. The man was crying. His breaths warbled, trembling with breathless inhales and exhales. The rich sanguine that decorated the ground in an array of vermillion sent horrible chills through the young prince. The blood was so beautiful in its endless dance of dismay and death, causing the blades of grass to shimmer whenever trickling moonlight befell upon the surface.

Hubert’s heart dropped in an instant.

There, in front of him, enchanted by the moonlight that gave his sanguine an otherworldly appearance, laid the second prince Hubert found himself caring for dearly. Hubert wasn’t able to recall when he had bolted to Dmitri’s side but the next thing he knew, he was knelt beside him in horror. He had his sword laying beside him within reach so he was able to scoop Dmitri into his strong arms.

The blood was as red as his blade.

“Dmitri!” Hubert found himself stammering, his hand quickly cupping over the bullet wound in his lower abdomen that punctured his flesh with ease. The blood was warm and was able to seep through his parted fingers; the droplets trickled onto the ground in a dotted fashion. “H-Hey! Hold on- okay? What-“

Hubert’s voice broke off when he heard the singing hum of a blade behind him. Instinctively he reached for his own, his hand lightning quick when he grabbed the hilt and parried the deadly blade that had aimed for his jugular. The blades clashed, crimson against chromium, the deadly song of the blades clashed through the air. All at once, Hubert pushed from the ground with his somewhat bent feet, balancing the trembling and bleeding man he had admittedly grown to love in one arm. His azure eyes sharpened predatorily, a sensation he wasn’t familiar with. Boiling anger rose in his chest and caused it to burn with a thousand suns towards the man clad in all black. 

Hubert pivoted on his feet with his toes balancing expertly along the paved stone decorated in dark blood. He kicked up a faint blanket of dust from the movement and he arched his blade with his preferred, unoccupied arm, the thrumming blade snagging Prince Galeforce’s foe in an instant. He sliced through fabric and layers of skin across the man’s shoulder once he had a small opening to strike, the smell of blood in the area overwhelming even before the strike.

The metallic smell of blood had reached Hubert’s nose during the dance of death, his own feet pivoting back and forth and matching his antagonist. Dmitri’s limp body was balanced in one arm, cradled against Hubert’s chest protectively. In the back of Hubert’s mind, he was able to feel and acknowledge Prince Petrov’s hands loosely gripping onto his royal shirt, just below where his pendant swayed from his movements.

Hubert’s enemy abruptly pivoted, arching his chromium blade in a way where it caught Hubert off-guard, for he was unable to process the expeditious movements of his antagonist. The silver blade caught Hubert’s face and sliced open his cheek, just below his eye, causing Hubert to abruptly cry out from the sudden affliction. He staggered from the blow, the warmth of his blood trickling down his cheek and over his jawline extremely infuriating to him. He had his eye closed in seething pain but when he lifted his gaze towards his assailant, the man clad in all black was gone like the wind.

Hubert panted heavily, the brief but urgent fight having taken its toll on him. He sheathed his blade after various moments of checking if the assassin was truly gone. He lowered his gaze towards Dmitri, mentally cursing to himself when his own blood splattered onto Dmitri’s cheek. He let out a quiet, pathetic whine when his lower lip trembled in helplessness. He began to run forward towards the towering castle in the distance, a mere silhouette in the dark of the night. It was times like these that he wished they had personal guards- they had been taught self defense but apparently it wasn’t enough.

“You’re going to be okay... You're going to be okay.” Hubert found himself repeating endlessly, faintly aware of a Dmitri slipping in and out of consciousness. From the trail of blood he passed by, he quickly concluded that Dmitri had dragged himself quite a distance in search of help.

Dmitri said not a word, unable to utter even the slightest plea. His crimson-stained hands were gripping onto Hubert’s shirt but Prince Galeforce quickly noticed that his grip was loosening from lack of consciousness and strength. The injured prince was trembling tremendously, his teeth gritted in agony as his muscles tensed and seized, familiar symptoms of a state of shock. Dmitri was sweating and seemingly panicked, able to hear Hubert’s frantic heartbeat with his head pressed against his chest. The beat was rapid and ached, and that made the poor injured man struggle to relax as his bullet wound bled all over Hubert’s royal attire.

Hubert knew a state of shock in moments like these are not applicable. Prince Galeforce chewed his lower lip between his teeth worriedly, his eyes befalling upon Dmitri’s pale and clammy skin. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to muster up the energy and courage needed to perform such a meaningful task.

“ _Hold- just a little while longer...  
Hold on just a little while longer.  
Hold on just a little while longer... _”

The words came out in forced whispers, the lyrical structure of the gentle and meaningful song utterly tremulous compared to the blissful melodies he typically sang. He kept running, his feet thundering against the ground like drums and he felt lightheaded. Despite the blood that ran down the side of his face and the stammering words he uttered, he sang for the man in his arms- the man he loved. Dmitri was the man he wanted in his life after his previous beloved had passed. He couldn’t let the same thing happen this time.

“ _Everything will be alright.  
Everything will be alright._”

Hubert sprinted through the gates of the castle once he reached its towering walls decorated in shadows dancing in dark melodies. He felt tears bleeding from his eyes, the warm and salty liquid disgustingly mixing with the fresh blood that stained his cheek and chin. 

“ _Fight on just a little while longer...  
Fight on just a little while longer.  
Pray on just a little while longer...  
Everything will be alright._”

He was hardly aware of the on-duty guards that swarmed around him, attempting to calm him down as he frantically panted, the song he was singing merely snuffed away. He trembled and nearly collapsed to his knees had it not been for one of the helm-wearing guards gripping his shoulder, another guard taking Dmitri from him. He sniffed and choked on his sobs, the sounds pathetic and utterly strained. Prince Galeforce watched the man carry Dmitri to the medical unit- the man that wasn’t him. He wanted to be there for his distant beloved, not be forced to sit aside as other people tended to him. 

He let out another whine, the frantic questions of the guards falling on deaf ears. His cerulean eyes were widened frantically and with incredulity, even as Dmitri and the masculine guard were no longer visible when they stepped behind a corner. The light from the torches swayed to the sound of invisible, solemn music, the flames cracking snd popping to their own melody of enchantment and deadly grace.

———————————————

Prince Galeforce sat on the chair beside Prince Petrov’s bed, the entire room an endless white abyss; white bed, white pillows, white floor. He sat in the only thing that had any color, a singular black chair that held a complementary contrast to the white prison he sat in. He had his hands pressed firmly on the edge of Dmitri’s bed, his arms trembling in strain. His eyes were irritated from crying so much and he brought his hand up to the bandage patch that covered the cut on his face. The slash had been a deep enough cut that he was sure would leave a scar, but for Dmitri, Hubert didn’t care about the physical scars. He just wanted the other prince to be okay.

Hubert didn’t know how long he had been sitting there in complete silence, staring with teary eyes at the second prince wrapped in bandages. He sniffled again and whispered a broken melody of a song that held such a different meaning, now that he was here with an unconscious Dmitri.

“ _We will sing on just a little while longer.  
Sing on just a little while longer...  
Sing on just a little while longer.  
Everything will be alright._”

His heart was aching the longer he stared down at Dmitri’s strong, independent frame, now reduced to a pitiful bandaged mess. His mahogany hair was strewn unceremoniously over the pillows that propped up Dmitri while the man was hooked up to different beeping machines. He quietly sighed to himself and lifted a shaky hand to Dmitri’s pale face, where he gently brushed away the dark brown locks that partially covered his eye.

“Please wake up...” Hubert found himself whispering in a heartbreaking plea, his voice once so confident and calm like an angel’s voice, reduced to a sniffling mess.

Dmitri didn’t respond at first. 

All Hubert did for seemingly hours was sing and talk to the unconscious prince, giving him a sense of security that he hoped Dmitri could hear. At times, he begged Dmitri to wake up to show him everything was okay, while other times he sang the same soft song over and over. His hand was lingering on Dmitri’s face, keeping the messy strands of once well-kept hair out of his perfect, angular face.

As if finally recognizing Hubert’s pleas, Dmitri’s hand shifted. 

Hubert didn’t notice the sudden shift until Dmitri’s palm was resting gently on the side of his cheek, their eyes meeting. Dmitri’s eyes were glazed from the loss of blood, half-lidded and almost empty save for the affection behind those eyelids. His thumb shakily trailed over Hubert’s bandaged cut along his cheek and just below his left eye. 

“I’m... so..” Dmitri croaked, his dry mouth struggling to formulate the words he needed to convey his apology. “So... sorry.”

“No, no.” Hubert whispered, leaning his head into Dmitri’s hand in silent longing. Whether either gesture was platonic or not, the prince did not know. He focused on the returning warmth in Dmitri’s hand as tears streamed down his rounder cheeks. Dmitri wiped those away. “You did nothing wrong.”

Hubert paused for a moment when he realized the doubt filtering into Dmitri’s expression. He could tell the prince hated feeling so helpless and pathetic, bedridden because he was shot in the abdomen. His expression alone was enough to tug at Hubert’s heart strings- an expression of sorrow, agony, and hatred directed towards himself.

Hubert cupped his other hand shakily over Dmitri’s that rested along his cheek.

“Everything will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Hold On Just a Little While Longer from Detroit: Become Human.


	3. Where There is Sunshine, There is Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday, my love.” Hubert murmured softly, the bittersweetness in his tone painful even for him. His necklace was dangling aimlessly from his neck, the amethyst shining in sharp contrast to the shrouding fog. He lightly brushed some of the vines dotted with brown-speckled leaves out of the way of the name etched into the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide mention; slight blood; depression; grieving; death; ghost/spirit; mental trauma
> 
> Some headcanons are made by Trashcat and Just Existing (two of my friends) who have given me permission to use the HCs.
> 
> Characters altogether were created by PuffballsUnite
> 
> Enjoy the depression fest!

Fog laid across the kingdom in a thick blanket, shrouding the land in misty depression. The grass was damp and the air was thick with precipitation, and the stone pathway was dampened by that same wetness. Droplets of rain fell from the heavens above, pattering against the stone in soft, musical taps. The water seeped through cracks in the cobble, disappearing into the earthy surface below. 

Hardly anyone walked through the dreary landscape, the chill in the air causing shivers within Hubert as he stalked the roads. His royal attire hugged his skin from the moisture that soaked into the fabric and the seams, although he was unbothered. He held a small bouquet of roses, the petals rich with a red color similar to that of rubies. 

Hubert’s eyes flickered upwards at the sky. Clouds stretched across the horizon, darkening the land below in a cascade of gray, the stars behind the walls not even visible through the thickness. Hubert held onto the neatly arranged bouquet and pressed it against his chest, unbothered by the faint feeling of the stems pricking at his sternum. There were no thorns on any of the roses in the grand display, having been picked clean to ensure no damage was to be done. 

Hubert’s expression was that of a solemn man- no happiness or joy resided within those eyes of stunning mahogany. He was clad in all black, a dark silhouette amongst the foggy landscape of the night.

His eyes averted to the land ahead of him, where it was lifted slightly in the form of a hill at the end of the beautifully designed garden. The hill grew above the trimmed hedges of green and possessed a single willow tree- Hubert’s favorite tree. 

The deep and enchanting emerald green leaves hung over a singular head of a gravestone, lining it vibrancy unimaginable. The dog hardly touched the grave, dancing around the tree but not daring to touch the leaves of the weeping willow. 

Hubert made his way up the cobble steps that led to the hill- the poorly-made steps made by him for better traversing across the moist grass. He lingered in front of the grave, his eyes befalling upon the forget-me-nots scattered around the site. The beautiful flowers were differently colored, a vibrancy that was welcomed in such a dreary atmosphere; Mere blue, pink, and white speckled dots scattered about.

Hubert quietly stepped in front of the grave and gazed down upon its vine-covered surface. He knelt before the carved stone and laid the rose bouquet in front of it, unbothered by the mud that stuck to his pants’ leg. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Hubert murmured softly, the bittersweetness in his tone painful even for him. His necklace was dangling aimlessly from his neck, the amethyst shining in sharp contrast to the shrouding fog. He lightly brushed some of the vines dotted with brown-speckled leaves out of the way of the name etched into the stone.

Jack Myosotis.

“ _Leaves from the vine,  
Falling so slow,  
Like falling tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam._”

Hubert sang softly, his voice wavering in such a way that his voice broke after each lyrical phrase. He stared at the grave and brushed more of the vines away, where small brown leaves fell from their spots along the green creepers. His eyes bled with tears that trailed down his face, warm and relentless. He sniffed roughly.

“ _Little soldier boy,  
Come marching home.  
Brave soldier boy,  
Come marching home._”

Hubert sniffed again. He dragged his sleeve over his nose and eyes, wiping away the warm, bleeding tears he wept. The air was cold against his skin, the coldness clinging to his moistened face but he was unbothered. He merely stared upon the grave, now resting on both of his knees.

“ _Ash in the snow,  
Falling so slow,  
Like fragile broken hearts,  
With no place to go._”

He smoothed his hand over the muddy ground, the mud clumped together in large clods. He dirtied up his hand in the process but didn’t mind, clearly very intent on smoothing out the earth beneath his fingertips. Despite the cold atmosphere, he felt hot, like a blazing fire seethed and crackled all around him. Instead of rain, ash fell around him within his brain, the imaginative scenario causing him to tremble. He clumped grass together in fists, not hard enough to uproot the blades.

“ _Little soldier boy,  
Taken from home.  
Forced to fight a war  
That was not his own._”

Hubert’s voice broke again. He had to clear his throat to rid of the lump that formed in the back, threatening to choke him with his own heart-wrenching sobs. He remembered the sound of the gunshot- the sound that echoed throughout his head whenever he tried to sleep. That horrible, horrible sound was implanted in his memory, impossible to dig out. If only he had been faster. If only he had seen the signs Jack needed help. He had been fighting a war in his mind. His necklace that he wore was a symbol of the fact he hadn’t moved on from Jack’s suicide, the death having ripped his heart into millions of tiny scraps. Day by day, the scraps would cling together, hoping to reform. It was a slow process, but he was getting there.

“ _Little soldier boy,  
Cold and alone.  
Brave soldier boy,  
Never made it home._”

Hubert trembled even more now after the last line of that verse. Jack hasn’t been able to survive the war that was his own mind, his inner turmoil having proved too relentless and powerful. If only Hubert knew about it, then maybe he would’ve been able to fight alongside Jack.

He sniffed vigorously and wiped at his eyes roughly, where a scar stretched from under his left eye and down his cheek. It was a fresh wound, only having recently scarred with the soft, pink skin of tissue. He had gotten that from protecting Dmitri from a possible assassination- the only time he had been able to protect someone he deeply cared about. 

That internal flame grew.

“ _Leaves from the vine,  
Changing so slow.  
Like empty fallen souls,  
Looking for a home._”

His teary gaze befell upon the vines again, the inspiration for the song. The leaves were slowly changing with the seasons, the vibrant green dotted with decaying brown. Some leaves littered the ground around the vine, both from the weeping willow and from the somewhat trimmed vines. Hubert had tried to make the gave look presentable on his own, but it was difficult maintaining it with his princely duties also in his life. And yet, despite his duties, he visited as much as he could. He never missed Jack’s birthday.

“ _Little soldier boy,  
Thought he could soar.  
Brave soldier boy,  
Fallen in the war.  
My little soldier boy,  
I need you home.  
Brave soldier boy,  
Come marching home._“

Hubert concluded the song he sang with solemn grieving, his heart burning his chest with sorrowful misery. He wiped at his eyes again and slowly lifted his gaze, his reddened face from his crying abruptly paling over towards the figure standing behind the chiseled grave.

Hubert’s cerulean eyes met the soft blue eyes of the figure before him, the tender serenity of his gaze causing Prince Galeforce’s heart to pound against his sternum. He swallowed roughly, observing the pale-skinned man before him, short flaxen hair falling just above his left eye. He brushed the blonde strands aside partially so it was side swept, revealing the red hole in his forehead that still seemed to bleed. Fog shrouded the figure in a cloudy blanket, an eerie silence fell before the duo. The figure possessed grand golden wins, complementing the soft blonde of his hair, the appendages merely flattening against his skinny frame. 

Hubert stared in bewilderment, his entire body trembling with so many emotions he could hardly identify. He almost seemed to be in a state of shock, horror, and panic, his blue eyes staring at the misty and wavering figure of Jack before him. Before he could say anything, the figure wrapped his arms around Hubert in a tight, firm embrace, causing a few bones to pop in the process from the strength.

Hubert hardly knew what was going on, his mind clouded with so many memories and thoughts that ran rampant in his damage mind. He melted into Dmitri’s embrace, feeling the warmth of someone living and physically there. He sobbed against Dmitri’s cape when the second prince wrapped it around him, protecting him from the cold and moisture of the foggy air. Hubert slowly wrapped his arms around Prince Petrov, succumbing to his warmth. He quietly buried his nose into Dmitri’s collarbone.

“I-I.. what?” Hubert stammered dumbfoundedly, unsure of how to process the fact Dmitri was here. With him. Hugging him. Comforting him. Keeping him warm.

“I’m not sure who...” Dmitri’s voice trailed off for a moment as he glanced at the grave. “Who... lies there. But I’m here, okay? I.. saw you walking here. I wanted to make sure you were uh... alright? I guess?” He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort the sniffling and sobbing Hubert he held in his arms. His face was flushed a light vermillion, the crimson hot against the cold breeze that bit at his skin. He was never good at comforting people.

“Just... someone I-I used- know- Used to know.” Hubert murmured against Dmitri’s collarbone. He lifted his cerulean eyes towards the grave and for a moment, he thought the wavering figure from before was standing there. However, with one blink, it was gone.

“Someone important...” Dmitri quietly corrected, his voice full of a solemn essence in regard to seeing Hubert cry. As if against his own screaming brain, he lifted a hand and tenderly wiped away the tears that bled from Hubert’s eyes.

“Yeah...” Hubert murmured, shifting a little. Before Dmitri knew it, he felt a new weight around his neck. The prince perked and stared down at the amethyst pendant he had always seen Hubert wearing every single day. This was the first time Dmitri saw the man- the man he loved- without the purple charm dangling from his neck by beads.

“What?” Dmitri blinked, unsure of how to respond. “Your... necklace?”

“Someone special to me gave it to me as a gift.” Hubert whispered. At least he had stopped sobbing as much. His sobs were reduced to mere sniffles and minor coughs. “I need to... move on. I can’t dwell in.. past- In the past. You’re someone special.. to me. I want to give this.. to you... just like how someone gave it to me.”

“I-I..” Dmitri was at a loss of words. Did Prince Hubert just give him something so valuable, so rich in the arts of his memories? This pendant was important to Hubert, that much was obviously clear. Why was he giving it to _him_ of all people? He didn’t deserve it. Hubert shouldn’t give it to him. 

“I don’t deserve such a gift..” Dmitri grumbled aloud, his words muffled by his deep tone. 

“You do.” Hubert interjected, leaning into Dmitri’s warm, living body. He was hardly aware of the clouds above lightening up, allowing small specks of moonlight dapple them with silver serenity. Dmitri was his light- his sunshine- in the dark of the night, amidst the fog. Hubert sniffled, allowing more tears to dampen his cheeks as they trailed down his countenance like mini rivers flowing into a waterfall.

Where there is sunshine, there is rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Leaves From the Vine from Avatar the Last Airbender (although the full song)
> 
> :’)


	4. Two Birds on a Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few brief moments, Dmitri perked from sudden realization from his own thought process. He blinked rapidly and shook his head. _His_ Hubert? Did he really just think that? What was he even thinking? He wanted Hubert, that much was clear even though he wanted to deny it desperately. He wanted to be held by Hubert’s strong arms, unmarked and untouched by toxicity. He hated himself for that. He hated it. He hated it. He shouldn’t _want_ anyone! Let alone another man. His parents wouldn’t like that. They wouldn’t...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains themes of self-harm and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> This chapter was way too much fun to write. Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Characters by PuffballsUnited
> 
> Certain headcanons by Trashcat and Just Existing
> 
> AU and story by me

Dmitri stalked the familiar path of the kingdom, the cobble weaving through trimmed hedges that acted as an outline to the well-kempt garden. His gaze was downcast towards the amethyst necklace that dangled from his tanned neck, falling before his blue royal attire in a complementary fashion. The young prince seemed thoughtful when he lightly took ahold of the pendant; the way it was expertly carved into that of a forget-me-not had him thinking. His thumb lightly trailed over the center of the artificial flower, where a singular red heart made of ruby resided.

Prince Galeforce had given him this necklace without much explanation. This flower- this pendant- had been important to the other prince. And yet, despite the importance and value, Hubert had given Dmitri the ornament of jewelry. Prince Petrov didn’t know why, nor understand the importance of the beautiful necklace. However, from the scene he recalled that rainy, gloomy day, it almost seemed to hurt Hubert when giving it away.

The way the prince was knelt before a grave, sobbing in a mess of his own despair had caused Dmitri to act against his own accord. He had hugged Hubert and wrapped his cloak around him to protect him from the cold. Yet, the remembrance of the other prince so broken on his knees caused Dmitri’s heart to twist in his chest into ways unimaginable.

Hubert had given him so much. He had saved Dmitri’s life and had gotten a scar out of it in the process, and not to mention the ornament that Dmitri now had in his possession. He still didn’t know what to feel about either scenarios. Subconsciously, he lifted a hand faintly to his abdomen where a deep scar resided, protected by his clothing that hugged his body. They had both received a scar from that encounter, and even though Dmitri’s wound had nearly killed him, Hubert’s wound had been more devastating.

“He shouldn’t have gotten it.” Dmitri groveled to himself, his teeth gritting in response to the boiling anger that arose in his chest. The sound was deep and gruff, etched with vengeful tendencies. If he ever met the person that did that to his Hubert, they won’t survive to see tomorrow.

After a few brief moments, Dmitri perked from sudden realization from his own thought process. He blinked rapidly and shook his head. _His_ Hubert? Did he really just think that? What was he even thinking? He wanted Hubert, that much was clear even though he wanted to deny it desperately. He wanted to be held by Hubert’s strong arms, unmarked and untouched by toxicity. He hated himself for that. He hated it. He hated it. He shouldn’t _want_ anyone! Let alone another man. His parents wouldn’t like that. They wouldn’t...

Dmitri shook his head again, allowing his mahogany hair sweep over the side of his forehead and over his right eye in the slightest. He rid himself of his thoughts despite the words that bit at his mindset, the voices etched with a venom that was undeniable. 

He tried to focus on another topic but it always went back to Hubert. It was always Hubert. What Hubert wanted, who Hubert was, what troubled Hubert, and what made Hubert happy. Dmitri was always so focused on Prince Galeforce he never thought about his own affairs. His hand delicately trailed over his long sleeve that covered the cowardly scars along his wrists, decorating his skin in thin pink threads of ruined flesh. His brows furrowed thoughtfully towards each intricate scar along his flesh that he so deliberately hid. Hubert wouldn’t like them.

Back to Hubert once again. Dmitri didn’t know how it always ended up like that. His heart pounded each time he thought about the man- his smile a prison for Dmtiri’s brain, captivated in its beauty and grace. 

Prince Petrov fidgeted with the pendant, a habit he took into doing since he had received the gift. The forget-me-not resemblance of the amulet caused him to realize the symbolism behind such delicate artificial petals, snapping him out of his trance to some degree.

There had been forget-me-nots by the grave Hubert had been grieving at, beneath that weeping willow tree.

Dmitri loudly cursed to himself. He didn’t know how to comfort Hubert for the life of him! That man was grieving the loss of a loved one and all Dmitri had been able to do was hug him and offer his cape. He was such an idiot, yet Hubert somehow felt better afterwards. Dmitri wondered if it had really been enough for Hubert, to be held by Dmitri’s muscular arms during his fit of sorrow. Dmitri didn’t know the answer to such a thought, but the words of Prince Galeforce echoed within his subconscious memories.

“ _I have to move on._ ”

Was this really what he meant? To move on? When Dmitri tried to piece together the fallen shards of such a broken story, all he could come up with was that the one buried had given Hubert the necklace before their passing. He didn’t know how the person died or the relationship they had with Hubert. All he knew was that Hubert cared about them a lot- whoever they used to be.

Once again, he was snapped out of his thought process, his brain unable to settle on one topic for long. He lifted his gaze from the pendant that resided along his manus towards the sound of soft singing- a sound he gladly got used to. The sound of his little pretty bird.

There it was again. That possession. That constant want to capture that voice as his own. Not in a literal sense- he never sang for anyone and wouldn’t want to take away that lovely voice- but he wanted the person who sang the sweet song for himself. He wanted to be imprisoned within each lyrical phrase, captivated by each word and drawn into the lips that dared to sing with such beauty and grace.

Dmitri knew the song that he was singing. As the prince drew closer and closer, the words became clearer, echoing within Dmitri’s mind as he took in each lyric. Each beautifully strung syllable and drawn out phrase. The way the lyrics rolled off Hubert’s tongue drew Dmitri in and he halted by the edge of the garden. The royal garden became their common meetup spot nowadays.

Dmitri stared at the second prince resting on the edge of the fountain, the water as blue as Hubert’s eyes. He was enraptured by the blue glimmer in his fellow prince’s optics, unable to stop himself from watching the prince sing.

“I know that song...” Dmitri found himself mumbling, unsure if Hubert even heard him. To his surprise, Hubert perked towards the realization he was standing just a mere few feet away. 

“Dmitri!” Hubert greeted with glee, his grin causing any doubt a Dmitri had to be erased in an instant. That didn’t stop him from staring at Hubert’s scar that ran from just below his eyelid and down his cheek. A painful memory.

“Prince Galeforce.” Dmitri greeted formally, deciding to sit on the edge of the stone that made up the fountain. He remained a short distance away from Hubert to not bother him.

“You can just call me Hubert, Prince Petrov.” Hubert smirked, offering Dmitri a playful and light punch to the shoulder. Dmitri, caught off-guard, perked but awkwardly smirked at him. He rubbed his arm.

“That isn’t formal.” Dmitri interjected with a minor shrug of his shoulders, his epaulettes shifting from the movement.

“We don’t have to be formal.” Hubert protested, offering a warm smile to a Dmitri. Dmitri’s heart fluttered as a response.

Dmitri didn’t say anything. He merely shifted awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. He lowered his gaze to the necklace he wore, only to feel more awkward from the fact he was wearing _Hubert’s_ necklace.

Hubert, deciding to ease the tension, spoke up. “You said you knew the song I was singing?” He questioned curiously, cerulean eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

“I did.” Prince Petrov responded evenly, his voice level.

“Do you know the lyrics?” Prince Galeforce coaxed gently.

“I... do. Why?” Dmitri asked upon lifting his gaze to Hubert, his mahogany eyes meeting Hubert’s enchanting blue stare.

“I want you to sing with me.” Hubert abruptly admitted, his face lighting up in the slightest upon mentioning it.

“Pardon?” Dmitri blinked rapidly, his dumbfounded stare fixated upon Hubert’s soft expression. 

“I want you to sing with me.” Hubert repeated, his smile growing. It was so full of life- of light that Dmitri never wanted to fade. He didn’t want his candle, his prized candle’s flame, to flicker out and die on him. Hubert deserved the best life had to offer.

“I... can’t sing.” Dmitri responded quietly, his tone full of anxious nerves. He shuddered slightly at just _imagining_ him singing with Hubert. Hubert was such a splendid singer, each lyric holding so much emotion and power that Dmitri felt insignificant towards.

“Sure you can!“ Prince Galeforce replied, flashing that all-too familiar smile again. “Everyone can sing. I’m not here to judge. Nobody is around. It’ll just be us.”

Dmitri pondered the offer, ignoring his heart beating profusely in his chest. He gritted his teeth slightly and fidgeted with the necklace around his neck, his thumb brushing along the beads that were intertwined with the chain. “...Fine.” He finally murmured, his eyes of brown lifting towards Hubert reluctantly. “Only for you.”

Hubert’s expression beamed drastically and almost immediately, his grin broadening. He shifted along the stone of the fountain as he prepared himself, Dmitri doing the same and mimicking Prince Galeforce. They both straightened their posture.

“I’ll start off.” Hubert announced. His cerulean eyes flickered towards Dmitri’s nod of approval and acknowledgement. He cleared his throat.

“ _Two birds on a wire.  
One tries to fly away,  
And the other watches him close from that wire._”

Dmitri hesitated when Hubert glanced in his direction. He swallowed thickly.

“ _He says he wants to as well..._ ”

“Good!” Hubert praised him in the middle of their singing, subtly shifting closer to the other prince. He continued their soft serenade, unbothered by Dmitri’s clearly out-of-tune voice.

“ _But he is a liar._ ”

Hubert stared at Dmitri, his gaze captivating and capturing Dmitri within their tender stare. Hubert knew the meaning behind this song. He was uncertain if Dmitri did, but deep inside, he hoped Dmitri did. Softly, Hubert continued to sing, coaxing Dmitri to join in at certain times.

“ _I’ll believe it all.  
There’s nothing I won’t understand._”

Dmitri quietly sang, his voice cracking from his nerves and anxiety that rose within his voice. He was no singer like Hubert, and yet here he was.

“ _I’ll believe it all.  
I won’t let go of your hand._”

As if going with the lyrics, Hubert was by Dmitri’s side right then and there. His hand gently took the other prince’s into his own, his fingers intertwining with Dmitri’s. His face was gently flushed from the small but impactful action, clearly having caught a Dmitri off-guard. He chuckled faintly towards Dmitri’s dumbfounded and blushing expression.

“ _Two birds on a wire.  
One says ‘c’mon’ and the other says..._”

Dmitri stared in silence for a moment and glanced away, unable to focus with Hubert so close to him. The man felt warm.

“ _‘I’m tired.’_ ”

Dmitri finished the lyrical phrase, quietly realizing how similar the lyrics were to him. He rubbed at his eye faintly with a single thumb.

Hubert gently lifted a hand to Dmitri’s chin, his thumb delicately trailing over the small scruffs of hair growing at Dmitri’s there.

“ _The sky is overcast and I’m sorry._ ”

Hubert inched closer.

“ _One more of one less,  
Nobody’s worried._”

Hubert beckoned for Dmitri to turn his head to face him. Although reluctant, he complied, fixating his gaze upon the prince who was dangerously too close. 

“ _I’ll believe it all.  
There’s nothing I won’t understand.  
I’ll believe it all,  
I won’t let go of your hand._”

Hubert leaned so close that Dmitri could feel the warm breath wafting from his lips, the thick smell of coffee blatantly clear. Hubert could also smell the faint whiff of alcohol emitting from Dmitri but overall seemed unbothered.

“ _Two birds of- feather.. a feather..  
Say that they’re always- stay together. Gonna stay together.  
But ones never going to let go of-of wire.. that wire.  
He says that he will..._”

Dmitri stammered, his entire body shuddering while his face flushed a bright crimson. He was hardly able to focus as his head swam with panicking thoughts that ran rampant within his mindset. He knew he shouldn’t stutter- he was a prince, after all! But with Hubert so close to him, touching his chin and holding his hand, it was distracting. He would be lying if he said he hated it.

“ _But he’s just a liar._ ”

Hubert chimed, his voice a soft angelic croon compared to Dmitri’s stuttering mess. Dmitri swallowed thickly again. They have been in this position for a long while, just staring into each others’ gazes.

“ _Two birds on a-a wire,  
One tries.. fly away.. and- other..  
Watches him close! From that wire.  
He says he wants to as well.. but he is- liar._

Trying to maintain a steady tone was incredibly difficult. Hubert inched even closer, causing Dmitri’s heart to rapidly beat against his chest in a state of panic. He tried to glance away from Prince Galeforce’s face but Hubert’s tender hand still had him by his chin, his thumb that ran over his skin sending shivers throughout Dmitri’s overheating body.

“ _Two birds on a wire,  
One tries to fly away and the other..._”

Hubert finished the song, leaving it on a soft note that caused Dmitri’s ears to want more of his voice. However, when Dmitri closed his eyes in his attempts at blocking out the new distraction, his entire body abruptly stiffened. Hubert’s lips met his own so suddenly that Prince Petrov didn’t have any time to react.

The kiss was brief, but it sent Dmitri into a blushing fit. Hubert quickly pulled away from the kiss, even though Dmitri had kissed back, his cerulean eyes widened frantically.

“I am so sorry!” Hubert abruptly cried, scooting back drastically. The warmth in Dmitri’s hand quickly faded when Hubert’s hand wasn’t in his, warming it with their shared body heat. Dmitri was disappointed but clearly stunned to silence, his eyes fluttering open in bewilderment. “I don’t know what came over me! I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- that. To do that. Oh gods...”

Dmitri watched with astonishment at how Hubert was trembling, tears clearly threatening to leak out of the corners of his beautiful eyes. The way Hubert was trembling reminded Prince Petrov of how he looked on that day by the grave- a sobbing mess as though he had made the worst mistake of his life. 

Dmitri was still at a loss of words, the lingering taste of Hubert’s warmth left an impression on Dmitri’s lips. He swallowed roughly and stared unblinkingly at Hubert. He knew he should speak, but he couldn’t! How could he, after something like that?

Hubert quickly stood up from the stone of the fountain and brushed himself off. “I-I should go.“ He stammered slightly- something Dmitri was not used to. Before Hubert knew it, the warmth of Dmitri’s hand enclosed around his hand, beckoning him to stay.

Hubert tensed up quietly but relaxed when he turned to face Dmitri, about to question what the meaning of the gesture was. To his surprise, Dmitri tugged Prince Galeforce closer to him so that when Hubert was close enough, he was able to stand to imprison Hubert in another kiss. This kiss was not brief whatsoever, their lips intermingling with one another desperately, as though they were afraid their partner in song would leave and the duet would be no more.

Hubert’s hands searched Dmitri’s back, slipping beneath his royal attire to feel the warmth of his scarred skin. His fingers lingered upon each and every scar, sending shudders down Dmitri’s body but he didn’t pull away. Hubert’s head was tilted to the left and towards the hand he used the most for his day-to-day tasks, his left hand now focusing on Dmitri’s body pressed against his own.

Hubert couldn’t help but let the tears from the corners of his eyes fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He finally pulled away after the lengthy kiss, the faint taste of alcohol lingering on his lips when he opened his cerulean eyes towards the man that dared to kiss him back.

Dmitri’s face was a bright vermillion color that Hubert admired. The other prince’s hands gently cupped Hubert’s face and Hubert allowed Dmitri to wipe away his tears with his thumbs, trailing over the scar along his cheek in a silent apology.

“I love.. you too.” Dmitri finally whispered to break the silence. Together, they settled on the edge of the fountain with the least amount of light trickling down upon the stone surface. They stayed there, in silence, the only sound being the running water of the fountain.

“I didn’t.. think..” Hubert’s voice trailed off as more tears ran like tiny rivers down his cheeks. Dmitri made it his mission to wipe them away. 

“I didn’t think you- did. Either.” Dmitri’s murmured softly, his sentence breaking into small fragments as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He inched closer and engulfed Hubert in a hug, in which Hubert returned the favor and allowed Dmitri to snuggle his face into his chest. 

They were two song birds in love- one who had been afraid to let go of the wire, the wire being the denial of something so obvious. Dmitri knew he had loved Hubert but didn’t want to admit it, but after that kiss, it had awakened Dmitri beyond what he thought was possible. They were held together be a string, the string intertwining them together for however long they dared to cuddle with one another.

“How could I not love you?” Hubert managed to whisper in a near squeak. He rested his chin on the top of Dmitri’s head, unbothered by the brown strands that tickled his skin.

“I know... I’m so great.” Dmitri chuckled faintly. He didn’t know how much he believed that now. He had cowardly scars decorating his arms and his back, but Hubert wanted him as much as he wanted Hubert. Hubert cared not for the scars along his skin even if Dmitri hated them. God, he loved this man.

“Yes you are.” Hubert laughed softly, sniffling in the slightest due to his previous crying. 

They went silent again, merely sinking into each other’s embraces. Hubert had his eyes closed, holding Dmitri close and pressed his nose against Prince Petrov’s head of brown hair. He inhaled his scent, a mixture of roasted walnuts and a faint whiff of alcohol, and welcomed the peculiar smells. His hands gently ran down Dmitri’s back, gracing Dmitri’s scars with his soft touches. He knew not of how they originated but he knew well that he was going to shower them with his kisses. His kisses would mimic the night sky decorated in stars, each kiss a twinkling light in the dark that was bound to hide Dmitri’s external scars with their celestial grace.

Neither of them realized, or remembered, when they had fallen asleep, intertwined in each other’s arms like a string connected their hearts into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Two Birds by Regina Spektor

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hubert was singing is “Can’t Help Falling in Love with You” by Elvis Presley. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
